The Surge
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Patients can get a surge of energy or strength before they die. It can be used to say goodbye, I love you, to pass on messages. it can also bring surprises to light.


**The Surge**

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

It took all of Sakura's will power not to spit out the mouthful of ramen she had just taken and to continue chewing and swallow without choking. Her eyes were large but so were Ino's. "How did I not hear of this?"

"Because you've been banned from the hospital Forehead." Ino rolled her eyes and taking a small bite of food continued explaining. "Anyway he's in critical condition, even though both the Hokage and Shizune worked on him. They're not even sure if he'll survive."

Dropping her chopsticks into her dish Sakura swallowed heavily and bit her lips. "Ino, I have to go." Without waiting for the blonde's response, Sakura stood, dropping several coins on the table and walked off.

In a daze she wandered through the streets, bypassing civilian and Shinobi alike unawares making her way to the hospital. Her feet brought her straight to the Intensive Care Unit, turning the corridor and stopping at the tapping figure of Tsunade before her.

The busty blonde had folded her arms, foot tapping out a menacing rhythm as the tic in her eye became more pronounced. "You are banned from the hospital Sakura. I don't want to see you or sense your Chakra within these hospital walls until Monday. If you can't work without collapsing in exhaustion you are no good to me or the hospital. Get out of my sight."

"Shishou I-"

"Leave Sakura. Now."

In the face of an irate Hokage, Sakura took a step back and bowed, heart filling her throat and eyes watering. "Yes Shishou."

Watching her apprentice walk away Tsunade shook her head, a weary sigh escaping her lips as she turned and made her way to the end of the corridor. Standing outside the glass window she watched the machines beep and wondered if this was the end of an era.

Three days later Tsuande ran into the ICU room, a light pen quickly in hand as she checked his pupils and then began to push her Chakra into his body, forcing her face smooth when she felt a frown trying to take over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"That's to be expected." Tsunade nodded, taking the chart from the nurse and reading his vitals. Asking the usual questions she listened to his raspy voice taking notes and ordering a few more tests.

An hour later after he had calmly asked and threatened the answers of his condition out of the nurses he called Tsunade back into the room , his dark eyes boring into hers as he demanded an answer. "Is it the surge?"

Tsunade pursed her lips, eyes narrowing before giving a shrug. "Honestly I don't know."

Picking up the sheets that were tossed to the end of the bed – a final report, Tsuande watched the large man before her. Watched as determination settled over his face.

His next words shocked her and dumbfounded she simply nodded and left the room, ordering everyone out with her, and calling the nearest ANBU sent him to fulfil the large man's request with a heavy heart.

Sakura's whole body filled with dread as she saw an ANBU drop into their training grounds, Chakra immediately draining from her fists as her face paled. Ignoring the questions of concern from Kakashi and Naruto she blinked, barely hearing them as she listened to the ANBU summon her to the hospital to the Hokage.

Running to the hospital she was unaware of how the ANBU and her team mates actually struggled to keep up with her speed, their concern mounting at Sakura's unusual response and despairing speed. She nearly skidded down the corridor trying to stop before she hit Tsunade and bowed awkwardly, trying to see around the blonde as she spoke.

"Shishou, you summoned me."

Hiding any pity or remorse Tsuande stood tall, jerking a thumb behind her. "He woke up an hour ago."

Moving out of the way she let Sakura pass, a hand up to stall Kakashi, Naruto and the curious ANBU, her stern face allowing no questions as they stood behind the glass and watched.

Sakura entered and carefully closed the door behind her, emerald eyes drinking in the sight of the man before her.

"Sakura."

"Ibiki."

Rushing to his side she sat on the bed and leaned into his open arms, hearing his heart beat and feeling his warm skin against hers. His kiss was gentle and sweet, strengthening as they kissed until only the fact that the room had a large glass panel and an audience the only reason it did not become more.

Pulling back Sakura could not stop her hands as they touched every part of him, reassuring herself even as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. With a smile Ibiki raised an arm and pulled her down onto the bed with him, moving until she was cuddled up to his side like a matching jigsaw piece, breathing in her shampoo, sweat and the scent of her. The dirt on her clothes from training did not matter, the fact that sweat was the strongest smell after all her training just made his opinion of her strength stronger. Ibiki held her tight and kissed her tangled hair, forehead, temple and finally her lips.

"Tell me everything I missed."

On the other side of the glass window Tsunade watched the couple sadly. The disbelief coming off Kakashi, Naruto and the ANBU beside her going unheeded as she sighed.

"How long has that been going on!" Kakashi exclaimed quietly, his beloved book nowhere to be seen as one hand scratched the back of his neck in confusion. The only thing keeping him and he believed Naruto from exploding was the Hokage's strange calm.

"It doesn't matter."

All heads turned to Tsunade, the busty blonde's eyes blinking rapidly- she dared anyone to accuse her of tears - before hardening and gazing steadily through the glass. "It's the surge."

She could feel the questions ready to be asked, saw Naruto's mouth open to ask and raising a hand to stop him explained. "A surge of energy and strength before the patient dies."

"So he's going to die."

"Yes Naruto."

Blonde hair waving Naruto shook in head, eyes landing on his pink haired. "But Sakura-Chan –"

Tsunade's voice was soft and quiet, a wealth of emotion held in her words. " She knows, they both know."

With that the group turned and watched the couple lying on the bed on the other side of the glass window with growing despair,

They had talked and whispered, remembered how they got together, the fights and the sex. It was a couple of hours but to Sakura it was too soon. At Ibiki's sigh and slight twitch she raised her head slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I." Ibiki closed his eyes and blinked, tilting his head he leaned down and took Sakura;s lips with his, tasted her and devoured her, kissed her with his very soul. "I'm kinda tired."

One hand rose to rub his cheek and the other hugged him, Sakura kissing his cheek and snuggling her nose into his neck to breathe deeply. "Then you should sleep."

As his hand tried to caress her tangled hair she gave a small chuckle, one which was joined by his as he untangled pink strands from his fingers and dark eyes met emerald. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Ibiki."

Moving atop the sheets Sakura pulled them higher and rearranged the pillows behind them, her head resting on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her and she wrapped hers around his waist to hold his other hand as they closed their eyes holding tight.

It wasn't the beeping that woke her or the sound of the door opening. It was the loss of Ibiki's arm as it fell off her body and lay to her side. It was the absence of his heartbeat. It was his chest no longer moving up or down.

Reaching over Ibiki's body Sakura ignored the door opening and with a tiny bit of Chakra in her fingers flicked the machines away from the bed, the annoying beep and monitor turning off with a bang.

Without a word Sakura closed her eyes, tightened her arms around Ibiki and let silent tears fall, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

The door to the room closed softly.

One side of the curtain being pulled across the glass window, leaving Sakura in private with Ibiki's body.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I want to get back to Tell Them I was Still Alive When You Saw Me, but this just came into my head after a few days of trying to think and it caught me. Yes its loosely based on Grey 's Anatomy's Mark Sloan's death and I hope you like it. I made myself cry again. Can't wait to see what you think of it._

_Give me a few days I have a kinda sequel planned._

_Lots, of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
